Quest:The Tunnels of Peril
Tips * Restoration can be very helpful in keeping Vark alive. * Try to fight all of the optional combats - they are easier than some of the random battles and give good amounts of XP * There is a very dangerous check at the end of this adventure. 175 SP or more is advised, but if you're lucky you might survive with any SP. Prerequisites Defeat the One-Eyed Swordsman four times (see Phak-Rur for details) Map :1 - 'Tallys was here' :2 - Pool of slime :3 - Rusted iron wheel :4 - Krogari ambush :5 - Lyrril's equipment :6 - Iron-doored chamber :7 - Ard moss :8 - Signs of a struggle :E - Entrance/Exit Text Directions Walkthrough Vrak has 150SP and will assist you in combat by either engaging a foe or when fighting against the same foe as you he'll lower its MR by 10 when healthy, but will drop as Vrak's health drops. lowest observed value was 4 at 44% health. Vrak takes damage (roughly proportionate to how much you take) each time you are dealt damage. You can examine Vrak and tend to his wounds using restoration or healing items. All of the MR here are record with Vrak a peak health. To finish the adventure you only need to check each of the cells (6) and survive. All other locations are optional. Random Encounters: Group of 4-5 Krogari, may include: , , , Special Encounters (see map for locations): Entrance/exit: You can use the entrance to exit and rest - which fully restores both your and Vark's Stamina Points as well as your Nevernal Reserve - but use this option with a certain amount of caution: after ~3 uses, the entrance tunnel will collapse, requiring a Fortification (60+)/Shadow Magic (60+) check (+16 Shadow Magic XP if used, other powers untested), or taking your chance with outrunning the falling rubble. You also cannot save at this point, only rest. Tallys was here (1): An inscription by Tallys. The first time you try to move from this location you will discover 3 Adventurer Tokens. Pool of slime (2): Vark will warn you against going here, but he should be ignored. Fight . The creature is both weaker than the randomly encountered slime and gives much better XP. Krogari ambush (4): After the check you must fight 7-16 , if you fail fail the check your first opponent's Melee Rating would be increased for the first combat: Vark will kill one krogari for each one you kill, but you still always get to fight the first and the last one, regardless of the size of the group. After killing all of them you'll get 128 general XP. Lyrril's equipment (5) - There are several items in the tunnel you can find: Lyrril's Pouch, Short Sword (unmatched), Lyrril's Cape (um), Lyrril's Leather Skullcap (um), and Lyrril's Dagger (um). 32 general XP for each discovery. All items are removed when the adventure ends. Water wheel (3): Function unknown. Turning these MAY have an adverse effect on how much damage is done if you fail the check at the end of the quest. There is a confirmed case of surviving the flood without spinning the wheels, and a confirmed case of dying after having spun them. There's no proof that the two are related, though. (Note from later adventurer: on two separate runs, the flood did about 100 points more damage after spinning both wheels. The northern wheel cannot be turned until the southern one has been moved.) Signs of a struggle (8): Evidence that Lyrril might still be alive. Ard moss (7): Can be used to heal yourself or Vrak. Each location is single use, heals 15-22 SP. Cells (6): Move into the chamber to examine it. After exiting any cell you may be ambushed by: 2-3 Final battle After searching each cell you will be ambushed by Glymuk, the 'One-Eyed Swordsman' you encountered in Phak-Rur, with Lyrril's unconscious body in his arms. You will be immediately attacked by 23 . Vark will kill one for each one you kill. For killing all of them you will get: 1,024 general XP. Note: be sure to heal before or during the last Krogari fight to have as much SP as possible. After you finish off the Krogari, Glymuk will run away to open the flood gates: You find the bad guy unconscious and have a fateful decision. If you decide to kill him, Vark stops you and asks you to reconsider. If you go ahead and kill him anyway, with a blow to the head, his face goes ashen and it's obvious he's affected by your decision, but you leave and proceed with the ending anyway. If you decide to take him with you, Glymuk dies on his own (yes, really). Maybe as part of the fate decision the bad guy was faking being dead and comes back later? Or impact your relationship with Vark in the future? Unknown. On Glymuk's person you get: 139 gold, 3 AT, Longsword (unmatched) and an unidentified amulet which identifies as the Amulet Of Aggression. For completing the adventure you: lose all of Lyrril's equipment, but get 2500 gold, 4096 general XP, 512 AS&P Lyrril takes back her stuff, but unknown whether not finding all of it has any effect (finding all and finding only 3 gave the same end reward). ; Completion rewards ;* 4,096 General XP ;* 512 AS&P XP ;* 2500 gold Rewards * 6 AT * Longsword (unmatched) * 2,639 gold * 5120 general XP for killing the last Krogari ambush and winning the adventure * 512 to All Skills and Powers * Optional: 160 general XP for finding all of Lyrril's items. 1024 general XP for defeating all of Krogari ambushes. An average of 1440 combat XP for defeating all of the Krogari ambushers and the pools of slime. 16 XP to a power used to prevent the collapse of the exit. (All in all: 6304 general, 1440 combat, 512 AS&P and 16 power XP) * Unidentified amulet - Identifies as Unknown mechanics * It's unknown what function Lyrril items play as you get the same reward even if you don't find all of them. * It's unknown what opening the flood gates (3) does, if anything. * What are the effects of killing or not killing Glymuk?